Failure – Meer's Story
by Hades.Throne.Heiress
Summary: HIATUS. A PRO MEER story. The reason why she stowed away her real identity along with all she's given up...just to be Lacus Clyne, only to fail, her family, her best friend, the chairman, her idol...and herself. Rated T to be safe. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fan fiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental.  


Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

Chapter 1 – Grey

_Flashback:_

_Normal POV_

"_Daddy just got a promotion and a raise to the main company. So we're gonna be moving in about a week from now." Cerena explained to the group of teenagers and young adults seated together during their family reunion._

_The family reunion of the Campbell's this year wasn't as crowded as the previous one due to the inconvenient events that made certain members not able to attend. The group near Meer's age shrunk as well, making the infamous ''three sisters' gain more limelight than usual._

_Truth to be told, the 'three sisters' don't gain the limelight by bullying others - two of the three did. Elise, Lelia and Cerena; Elise is the eldest of the three, spoiled and bitchy all her life with her father being the head of a department in an international company. She's two years older than Lelia, the second eldest of the three. The year that Lelia was born, she had two other cousins as well, Meer and Mia, the twins. Lelia, much like her sister is spoiled - but not bitchy. Elise made sure she was the only one that took charge and left no room for anyone to be more intimidating than herself. Thus, instead of bitchy, she was more… prissy. Those are the two mean girls. Their baby sister, as well as Campbell's youngest kin however, is a miracle as to how she became nothing like her blood sisters. Cerena's near being the nicest of the whole Campbell family and is usually the peacekeeper in protecting others from her sisters' mean girl mouths._

"…_Okay… no prob,,, yeah, I fed him this morning… YES! The filter for your friggin' turtle is CLEAN! Have ta go now… fine, see you next week. Love ya, bye." Speak of the devils; Elise strolled in the occupant filled living room holding her newly brought cell phone, snapping it shut._

"_Sorry I'm 'late' darling cousins," Elise announced her arrival with a noticeable stress on the word 'late,' as if there was no punctual needed anyways. Each individual then replied with their own response with courtesy. Glancing around, one of her perfectly groomed blonde eyebrows shot up, "And I thought I was late, where's the other peeps?"_

"_Cousin Zura had her assistant shift in the females ward and couldn't find a replacement. Cousin Krist is on a business trip in another PLANT. U ncle Buron earlier told us that there were some technical difficulties involving the auto-pilot shuttles. All the shuttlecraft companies available are unwilling to take flight yet." Cerena sweetly responded while motioning Lelia, who sat beside her on the couch, to move over and shuffled over herself, patting the newly made space which was more than enough for another occupant._

_Elise compiled and eyed the remaining people, looking for a prey - everyone included but her own sisters. Lelia was her ally and she had more than enough reasons not to pick on Cerena. For one, Cerena was not only her blood sister, and a very dear one at that; she was just too sweet and innocent to have anything taken out on her. Anyone else, sometimes including Lelia and Leeon, her boyfriend, could be her target for verbal and mental stabbing, Rina (Cerena) was never and wouldn't ever be her victim_

_Elise May Campbell spotted her vulnerable prey: Cousin Meer Campbell, the elder twin of Mia Quincy Campbell._

"_Say," Elise started and looked down momentarily with a small hidden smile before looking up again, "did you guys know that Rina here has taken up art?" she finished with a proud smile while holding her sister's shoulder as she was blushing._

"_What kind of art? Musical, dramatic, theater…?" Caden asked, showing interest in where his little cousin's future lies._

"_Visual. I was planning to teach art," Cerena replied still flushing._

"_That's good; we could use a teacher in the family. Plus, we know you're better with kids than any of us considering your bravery in volunteering at the children's hospital," Ona smiled gently, motivating their 'baby cousin.'_

"_You_are_ right," Elise started again, with an over reacting innocent look, "so that's another one down," smiling with triumph, knowing that others would ask about her questionable statement._

_Just as expected, their second 'baby cousin' asked, "Down for what?" Mia or more commonly addressed as Quincy asked._

"_Oh! You don't know?" Elise asked with a fake surprised tone; which earned her a few confused looks. 'Target locked, victim has not spoken once since I came in,' unsuccessfully hiding a smirk of hers, she saw in the corner of her eye that Lelia has caught on to her bullying plan. "Well, with the money Lia (Lelia) and I saved up over the years, we bought a store for fashion. You all know that, you all have been there. Rina has just found her dream job, so that makes our family cleared." _

_Like the siblings had telepathy, Lelia went on with her part, "We know Zura's gonna be a doctor, and she's already working at the hospital. That's one out of six down for your family," she smirked in the end. _

_Cerena had a feeling of where it was all going and tried to take Meer out of the room by asking her to get something to drink with her, but as nice as her sisters are to her, they would _not_let their entertainment slip away._

"_Rina, I have a bottle of water here, drink up and don't get dehydrated. If you go prancing around, you might get sick," Lelia tossed a bottle of flavored water to her sister, leaving her with no excuse to leave with their victim. Suppose it was easy to have their little sister behave the way they want her to._

"_We should continue," Elise gave Lelia 'the' look with her chin down and her eyebrows along with her eyes directing upwards._

"_Um hmm," partner in crime Lelia replied with a pity looking nod._

"'_Kay then, Ona's fiancée brought her that store to play 'lil miss boss. Krist is now in his father-in-law's family business company with some status, as we all know," Elise kept ticking off her fingers as to which of the siblings are finished with._

_Cerena held onto her eldest sister's arm with a pleading look, which was replied with a pointed one and was then ignored._

"_Three out of six. Caden!" Lelia looked over happily to her most handsome cousin, "you're a stock broker with a house, a wife and 'lil nephew Micki." Right then Lelia looked giddy and almost harmless while speaking of her nephew. Keyword being 'almost,' as right the next second her eyes wandered playfully to Meer, " Four."_

_Everyone there by then already knew the two sisters' little scheme, "And lastly, Mia's our marine zoologist." Elise finished off with a flash of her pearly white teeth gleaming at everybody._

"_Elise," Mia started, "I like to be called Quincy more," she smiled meekly at her cousin._

"_But Mi-Quincy," the said cousin whined, "Mia's such a nice name. I mean… it sounds so... I dunno, but, it's beautiful, I personally love the name," Elise reasoned with Quincy before her sister cut in moving them back on topic._

"_No, no, Ella (Elise). Mia's not our 'lastly,'" Lelia paused to smirk at everyone, "You forgot Meer."_

_Elise's fake shock of apology could have won an award if the family hadn't known about their actress practice; All the others were trying to start a hushed conversation with somebody else, redirecting the main topic and showing disinterest with the current one, but both sister's only raised their voices to cover everybody else's. _

"_How_could_ I forget? You're right Lia," Elise casts a sorry look towards her sister and turned to look at Meer directly, for a moment without speaking. All the other cousins' attempt-conversations ceased, waiting for the esteem degrading attack._

_The sisters smirked, "So, Meer darling," Elise started jeering, "what_do_ you want to be?"_

_Lelia nodded, agreeing, "We don't mean harm, but we haven't noticed any 'special' talents about you," she bore on a mock giving smile. "You can't _off handedly_ win a beauty contest," ticking off her fingers with an 'are you kidding me?!' look when she regarded this comment._

"_You haven't dated –or as far as we know- since that… uhh… Kia what's-his-name broke up with you," Ally Force Member One Elise May Campbell taunted. "Do tell us sweetheart, what do you want to become?"_

_Silence was all that was heard in that room, everyone was trying to avoid eye contact whatsoever. The uncomfortable moment was later on interrupted by a fake cough, all the while muttering the word 'junk.' _

_Heads snapped towards Lelia while she tried to put on an angel smile, everyone glared at her but her sisters and Meer._

"…_I broke up with Kia, not him… he asked to… have a more intim-" Meer tried to explain herself, but was sharply cut off._

"_Meer Persephone Campbell, we're not talking about your relationships, nor are we interested. We're seriously talking about your future! Can you at least stay on track?!" Elise boomed, the room echoed with her voice. _

_Meer stopped talking at once. She hated it when they include her middle name in things. Persephone… the bringer of destruction… she hated that name, but wasn't allowed to change it. Elise just irked her on even more by calling her that._

_End of flashback:_

Meer's POV

An artist. That was all I've always wanted to be. I don't remember any more of the conversation, but I do remember that it was utmost humiliating.

Elise and Lelia were bullies, yes, but they did a terrific job at it. They were always able to attack people's weakest spot perfectly. They mocked me, yes… and motivated me.

Simply because of the sheer mockery I received that night, I vowed to reach my dream. My unrecognized dream; nobody ever knew of it but Adhara, my best friend… and the chairman…

I left one, and failed the other; disappointing both of the only people who saw my vocal talents. I loved one to death, and hated the other for using and deceiving me… but at one point; I believed and was grateful for the both of them.

Adhara and Chairman Gilbert Durandal are the polar opposites of each other to me. I met Adhara as a companion, the chairman for a purpose; I had to push myself away from her –to him, and he pushed me away to die; Adhara's acquaintance was priceless, but working for the chairman had its own consequences… my life as the payment.

"They say love is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers." - David Assael

Stein

Post Date: July 25th '07


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **A pro Meer story

**AUTHOR: **Thank you thank you thank you to my two lovely reviewers for the last chapter. And a million thanks to my beta read, BLINKIE!!!

The story itself is around 2,000 words, excluding the "Previously on chapter 1" part. Writing it wasn't hard, I found out that editing was harder -.- But it's here anyways!!!

**WARNINGS:**

- OCs (fewer this time though)

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not own (partially or wholly) Gundam Seed (Destiny), Meer Campbell (character), or Chairman Gilbert Durandal (character). Only the story plotline of THIS fanfiction, including made up characters (so far consisting of 14 named). Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental.

* * *

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously on chapter 1:_

_I left one, and failed the other; disappointing both of the only people who saw my vocal talents. I loved one to death, and hated the other for using and deceiving me… but at one point; I believed and was grateful for the both of them._

_Adhara and Chairman Gilbert Durandal are the polar opposites of each other to me. I met Adhara as a companion, the chairman for a purpose; I had to push myself away from her –to him, and he pushed me away to die; Adhara's acquaintance was priceless, but working for the chairman had its own consequences… my life as the payment._

Chapter 2 - White

Meer's POV

Motivation. All of them - my nasty cousins, my perfect twin, and my siblings -motivated me. Somehow, in some way.

Elise and Lia belittled me, I didn't have to prove anything to them; but they made me feel I needed to; and I did. I really did, but I wasn't able to show it to them. It was enough though, right? Life is a battle against yourself and nobody else, and they wouldn't care anyways.

Mia motivated me by excelling in her grades, skipping them in fact. Two years… she skipped two years ahead of me, despite the fact that she was my _younger_ twin. She was the youngest in our family, but also the most successful in school _and_ she had the capability to make mom and dad happy. She was their baby. She was everyone's baby sister, and they all loved _her_.

All my siblings took part in pushing me further. I never recieved any special attention in the family; I wasn't the athletic type who brought home first and second ribbons; I was never voted to be the class president; nor was I an exceptional student who would make their teachers proud; I was not a hot chick with a new boyfriend every two weeks, and not even someone with a special talent. I was nothing, a nobody to everyone. It's always "_Mia's twin"_; or "_one of the Campbell's"_;_ "a new student, I think…"_; "_Adhara's shadow"_; or even Mia. It was then that Mia wanted to be called Quincy instead.

Adhara was different - from all of them. She didn't make me feel like I was a loser or someone who would matter less if she didn't exist. She encouraged me, and we even auditioned a singing contest together. She didn't make the second cut. Just like she said, she was better with the cello than at vocal… but I didn't make the second cut either…

_Flashback:_

"_Meer!" Adhara sighed with tinge of annoyance, still trying to pull out of Meer's grasp, "You were the one who told me about this singing competition, now we're here to sign up and you're chickening out?!"_

"_Adhara, please don't… I can't sing in front of people," Meer pleaded; still holding onto Adhara's wrist with one hand while trying to take away her pen with another._

"_Meer Campbell," Adhara sternly scolded her, "if you don't show what you've got, then nobody, as in NOBODY, is going to hear about your special talent. And it's a wonderful gift, you should share it." The redhead stared into Meer's coffee brown eyes with her own distinctive pale green ones._

_Meer's grip soon loosened and let Adhara slip her hand away, back to the hanging clipboard on the wall. "Besides, I'm a person, and you've sang in front of me before," she wrote onto the clipped sheet of paper neatly. "And I'll join you; though I doubt they're gonna let me near the mic for more than half a minute, I'll be there for you, for moral support." Adhara turned back to face Meer and smiled._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_The days passed quickly and the competition grew near as Adhara helped Meer practice hard. Meer chose a difficult song to sing as she wanted to leave a good impression; Adhara didn't care much; she was just there to cheer Meer on, like the loyal friend she was._

_The room where the participants gathered was large. At the front was a long table draped with a deep red table cloth, with six neatly standing name plates and a microphone by each; behind it were six chairs in a line, no doubt for the judges. At the back of the room were five rows of chairs, divided down the middle by an aisle, both sides with five chairs; less expensive and comfortable looking than the ones behind the table. In the corner of the room near the judges, was a bandstand. __T__he microphone __stood like a lone sentinel in front of the bandstand.__On the opposite side of the judges' table were a door and a huge clear glass window; inside were filled with recording equipment and people with headsets, likely for recording the performances._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_It was a Saturday morning that the competition first cut was held. Adhara and Meer arrived together with much time to spare. They were led into the competition room by a lady at the service counter, there were already five other individual there, each seated quite distant from one another. The two friends chose to sit together and spoke quietly amongst themselves._

_As each minute passed, more people arrived, and the fifty seats were almost all filled. The judges then entered and each introduced themselves. After the introduction, the man seated on the far end known as Mr. Brown did a roll call. There were a total of forty-seven contestants. The judge informed the group that only thirty would be staying for the second cut; thus seventeen would be dismissed that day._

_When Mr. Brown sat down, Ms. Little, the lady sitting next to him stood and introduced the band and technical workers. She also briefed them on the process: the judges would be taking notes and filling a rubric for everyone. Each contestant's turn would be drawn from a random ballot and they were to wait for the judges' signal to start. The contestants were required to introduce the song and the original artist before the band starts playing. _

_Meer's POV (still flashback)_

_The thirteenth person has gone already… oh… I don't even know when I _want_ to go. I'm excited to show these people what I've got… but I'm so nervous I think I'm gunna shriek into the mic…_

_Calm down Meer, calm down. There's nothing to worry about… it's just a competition… people have judged you all your life Meer, so it's nothing new, right? NO! I can't screw up, 'Dhara's done so much for me… awww this sucks crap…._

_Crud! I can't stop sweating… Great! Just great! Now my teeth are clattering and my legs are jumping up and down on their own… I feel like I'm at the skating rink in my bathing suit… _

_Uh oh! I think 'Dhara noticed… she's looking at me with 'the' look. Now she's handing me her sweater… oh dead pet hamster Scruffy, am I THAT THAT THAT nervous, that it's showing? Maybe I should at least tell Adhara that I'm not cold…_

"_Aid…ha-rah… Knight…" I heard one of the judges trying to pronounce Adhara's name correctly, he was even raising an eyebrow and looking at the sheet of paper like it said something ridiculous! _

_I looked over to Adhara; she smiled at me and whispered, "Watch the judge throw his mic at me." With a little laugh, a smile, and she left me alone in my seat with this freakish dude next to me. Now I think we should've sat in the corner… he's eyeing me funny as well…_

_I glared at him. One thing I hate is how people scrunch their eye and look at me as if I had a head full of spaghetti… the way those people at school do._

_Oh well, can't let that creep get to me, besides, it's 'Dhara's turn now. Turning back towards the front, she was now waiting for the judges' signal to start. As she finished talking, the band's conductor started to wave the stick in his hand around and struck up her song. It was tranquil, and before I knew it, the song was over. A lot of people clapped, and some even had a frown on their faces; thinking she was competition probably. Adhara did a little bow, returned to her seat beside me and started telling me how it won't seem so nerve-wracking when I'm up there._

_Oddly enough, I was called up next, right after 'Dhara… But I was still nervous, even after Adhara assured that I'll be great. Oh dead hamster Scruffy… how did I even end up to be here? _

_Alright… maybe now's the time I should try if my English prof's presentation method works. He told us to imagine our audience nude… weird method, but it's supposed to make me feel that the audience is more intimidated than I am…_

_I somehow just started talking when Ms. Little gave me a nod! I didn't even know what I'm saying… oh crap! Okay… deep breaths… I don't think I've screwed up yet… the judges seem okay with my blabbing… they actually look pleased. _

_I heard the tapping of the wand thing in the conductor's hand on the metal stand, then I just HAD to look at the audience and see the creepy dude from earlier smirking at me… Alright… nude people, here goes. Oh CRAP! He's so thin when I imagine him naked… I think of him snapping in half like a match! Not the best thought… I'm getting warm standing in front of everybody and I can feel the heat coming up my neck… my back is warm too… That thought was just disturbing… Scruffy, take me away now…_

_Oops, too late, it's near the bar where I have to sing… Think of practice… practice… practice… eyes closed… and open mouth…_

_They clapped. Everyone. The judges did too… I can feel the smile I'm trying to hide twitch on my lips, I just can't help it. I did it! And I didn't have to think of anyone else nude either! _

_I went back to my seat and Adhara looked at me with her excited pale green eyes and told me that I did great. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I think the guy next to me is still looking at me… I'm feeling the heat at my back… oh dear! Please don't let me think of him again… match, nude match… snapped in half… burnt half match… Okay… I can feel myself flushing… the downside of having pale skin… Deep breath, there ISN'T a nude man beside you, Meer. Focus on the screechy blonde at the mic! Aw no! She's giving me a headache! Oh well, at least she was the last one…_

_Hmmm, we're going to lunch now. The judges need time to decide the thirty that are staying, so in the meantime we're going to lunch! Cheapskates! They don't even provide lunch! Adhara and I went to a nearby coffee shop cuz they wanted us back in forty-five minutes! FORTY-FIVE MINUTES! Where can we go?! We were rushed I guess, but we got to try the best cheesecakes in the world! Have to go back there some time!_

_Adhara and I got back to the building with only about a minute and a half to spare. But we weren't even close to being late. Two giggling blondes came in to join us when the clock in the room shows they were more than ten minutes late. The judges were obviously displeased; it showed when one of them said, "I'm afraid you girls got the wrong room. Our discussion started…" the older looking judge gave clock a pointed lookl, "…twelve minutes and… forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one seconds ago. Go back to the information desk, I'm sure they'll tell you your right room."_

_Adhara and I tried to hide our smiles as the judge told the girls off The argument ended with three security guards hauling the girls away. The girl sure was feisty…, if you listened close enough, you could hear her scream at the security all the way down the hall with the door closed, something about not getting too close to her…_

_After the annoying girl was gone, the judges began calling names, Adhara was called a quarter way down the list and went up to front of the room behind the judges, I had to sit there and wait… even the creep got up… Oh Scruffy the hamster! I couldn't have been THAT bad, could I? They clapped… Shit, it's near the end of the list now… what if everything good Adhara's been saying to me was all fake? What if all along she only wanted me to be happy and it was all a joke? What if she's been secretly practicing and laughing at me? ARG! So many what if's…_

_ARG! I'm going insane here! The judges just HAD to call everyone up one by one and then tell them what they did good and bad and how to improve and blah blah blah… I did a head count… crap! There were only eighteen people left including me, so if this isn't me then I'm not in the competition anymore!_

"In a world of extreme beauty, being labeled average, typical or normal, is considered a putdown."

* * *

**AUTHOR:** The title 'White' is supposed to point out the fact that Meer's been a nothing to everyone all along, like white, people don't really notice it. The quote is also means the same thing, she's been called "Mia's twin" and stuff like that, it's like she was too normal to even have people notice her existence. I really didn't have the patience to look up a quote, so it was sorta made up, it was inspired by the summary of the book Uglies by Scott Westerfeld; I never read the book myself though 

Readers thank you for reading and please leave a review so I know that there are people reading (other than my beta read since she sorta read it already) and maybe I know where to improve. Comments are well appreciated. Flames, bashing, comparing, "just leaving a mark," and anonymous reviewers are all welcome.

Again, I'd like to thank my beta reader Blinkie :)

Post Date: Aug. 1st '07


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **

**AUTHOR:**

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously on chapter 2:_

_ARG! I'm going insane here! The judges just HAD to call everyone up one by one and then tell them what they did good and bad and how to improve and blah blah blah… I did a head count… crap! There were only eighteen people left including me, so if this isn't me then I'm not in the competition anymore!_

Chapter 3 –Algae

_The judge holding the list of passing contestants regarded the remaining eighteen individuals. Meer paid full attention, listening intently for the next and last name he would soon announce. _

"_Nesley Love," the judge spoke into the microphone casually; but to Meer, it just wasn't casual enough to shrug off. Her world instantly came crashing down._

_Too stunned to do anything else, Meer just sat in her seat and stared at the blue plastic chair in front of her. _I didn't make it… I was terrible… Even Adhara made it…_ was all that got through Meer's head. She sat with her grey-black bangs shadowing her eyes and blocked out the real world, where she physically was. _

_Everything just became a slur to her ears, including the judge's continuous drone. She heeded nothing of her surroundings, until the young man that sat diagonally in front of her turned around and brashly spoke, "Yo! Bitch, pay attention! We're talking to you!"_

_Meer's train of thoughts were ripped apart when that line rang loud and clear in her ears, overlapping everything else on her mind. _Bitch? _"Me?" Meer looked up at where the voice came from while pointing to herself._

_The one who spoke to Meer looked displeased, "Yes, YOU! You're that Meer Campbell right?!"_

_With every word the mysterious man said, the more the volume of his voice rose, which scared the noir haired girl, she was only able to squeak a small, "Yes…"_

"_They called you up!" The guy now looked utterly annoyed, and in a lower voice, yet still verily audible, he cussed, "Bitches should learn to listen, geez…"_

_Meer was attentive enough, she noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them. When the judges finally settled everything, they even praised Meer for her singing, how she brought more passion in her voice than anyone else._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Now I know why I wasn't out. Yes, originally there was supposed to be only seventeen contestants who won't be attending for the second cut; but because of the two blondes that were dismissed, there were only fifteen.

Adhara explained that to me. And I've always wondered, if it weren't for the two girls that were kicked out, would I still have made it? I mean, I was the last person to be called. If there weren't those two extra spots, then would I have been pushed off the list? But they did compliment me - or was it my imagination? I don't know, I don't know anything, I can't be absolutely positive of anything, no, not anymore.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_After the singing competition's first cut, the judges announced that the second cut would be held two weeks from that day, same place and same time._

_Fourteen days flew by quickly, the setup of the room was quite similar to before, the band and technical group were still in the same spot. The difference was the amount of chairs for the judges and contestants. The judges still had the more cushioned and comfortable cherry wood chairs, this time with four more behind the long rectangular table, making a total of ten judges. The back of the room had two rows fewer of high school plastic chairs for the remaining thirty contestants._

_The discussion began with the new judges introducing themselves. Then onto the other criteria they would be watching for. The second cut, however, would have a range between ten to fifteen people who would pass – depending on the quality of the performances, and not the quantity needed for the next cut._

_Everything was going as expected; again, the turns were drawn randomly, the individual would wait for all the judges' attention and start by telling who they are, the song they're performing and the original artist. After the song, most people would clap, out of courtesy, and they would be sent back to their seats._

_However, in Meer's case it was slightly different and a bit disturbing for her. Just after the first line of her song, one of the new judges, who introduced herself as 'Sara,' picked up a small remote control like contraption. When she spoke inaudibly into the rectangular object, Meer knew it was a cell phone. She thought it was utmost disrespectful of a person to have a conversation during a performance, even more so when she's a judge and __she__ phoned whoever was on the other line._

_Meer was looked over to the blonde lady once in a while, trying hard for 'Sara' not to be a disruption to her singing. But the fact that the cell phone's screen that laid visibly on top of the table was still glowing triggered many thoughts. _Was someone on the other line listening? Why, aren't they already recording this?

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Adhara, on the other hand, didn't do so well in the second cut. It wasn't exactly all her fault she didn't make it though. During the two weeks we were given, 'Dhara had an exam to study for, her part time waitress job, tutoring her neighbour's daughter twice a week and with her luck, she caught a cold. Coordinators and colds don't go well together…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_When all of the contestants each had a turn to perform, they were again let out to have lunch. Meanwhile, the judges had lunch delivered to them and they ate while discussing the qualities of each participant. At the end of the meeting, Sara was seen with the phone attached to her ear, while speaking in a very hushed tone. She, with her conspirator, had made a decision which none of the other judges knew about._

_When the participants returned from lunch, the judges filed into the room less than half a minute later than the time they've agreed upon. The whole room now only had the occupants of the judges and the contestants; the band members and sound crew had already left._

_The judges explained that the method of doing things would be different from two weeks ago. Each participant would enter the spacious sound and technical room with the judges, then on, they would play the recording of their performance, while examining and reviewing their work. And most importantly, each individual's results would be confidential to the other contestants._

_Each person's evaluation time was long, at least five minutes each. During the wait, people mostly talked on their cell phones, talked to each other, and drank the coffee provided by the lady who rolled the aluminum cart in._

_When Adhara came out of the room from her evaluation, Meer immediately pranced over to her and asked what the judges had to say._

"_Like I said, Meer Deer, I wouldn't make it, but they were very nice on me," Adhara's told Meer without one bit of hesitation or disappointment._

"_How could you still say they're 'nice' if they rejected you? And you only didn't make it 'cuz of your cold," Meer replied, trying to lighten the mood._

"_No, no. My voice is naturally a bit coarse… if that's the right word to describe it. I can't get high notes," the redhead sniffed as she spoke through her sore throat. "Besides, they said I had good timing and rhythm, I also hit every… not-so-high note perfectly," she beamed; for a sick coordinator, she was definitely cheerful._

"_Well, I guess the cello helps," Meer smiled as well, knowing that her friend didn't really like singing._

"_Hmm, I suppose it does. If everyone goes in there for five minutes, then I feel bad for the last person," Adhara mused, looking at everyone that was still there, waiting for their name to be called._

"_Two and a half hours, 'Dhara!" Meer laughed, "Maybe you should go home first, there is no telling when I'll be called, and you're not feeling well either."_

"_Nah, it's just a cold, I'm a coordinator, I'll be fine, I'll wait for you," Adhara insisted._

"_Yea, I know you're a coordinator. A coordinator that caught a cold, that's not normal. It's best if you got your rest. You have a shift tonight at the diner too," Meer turned down her friend's kind offer._

"_Fine, call me later, tell me how you did," Adhara said, and started to head out the door. "Bye." Meer waved back before sitting on a random seat… right beside the freak from last week._

Oh crap! Scruffy, poof him away!

"_Meer Campbell," A lady judge stuck her head out of the sound and technical room after the previous participant came out with a look of hatred._

Oh, thank you Scruffy! But I told you to poof him away, not me… sheesh!

_Meer could only smile when she left the room. The judges not only let her onto the next round, but she's also heard the most praising in her entire life, all in one day. _

_It hasn't even been twenty minutes since Adhara had left, Meer knew she wasn't home yet, and when she was about to reach into her bag for her cell phone, she received a tap on her shoulder. Frightened, Meer whirled around to find the 'disrespectful judge' from earlier,' Sara._

"_I apologize, did I scare you?" the blonde lady asked._

"_Umm, no," Meer could only reply meekly._

"_Are you busy right now?" Sara asked in a noticeably quieter voice._

"_Uh, not really…" Meer hesitated slightly, not knowing where this will bring her._

"_Can we talk? Somewhere else? In another, quite room maybe?" the blonde asked again._

"_S-sure…?" Hesitation now laced Meer's voice heavily. 'Sara' had intentions, Meer knew that much, but what did she want from her, a normal, plain, average girl?_

The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want. - Ben Stein

**AUTHOR:**

Post Date: Aug. 3rd '07


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: **A PRO Meer story

**AUTHOR:**

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously on chapter 3:_

"_Are you busy right now?" Sara asked in a noticeably quieter voice._

"_Uh, not really…" Meer hesitated slightly, not knowing where this will bring her._

"_Can we talk? Somewhere else? In another, quite room maybe?" the blonde asked again._

"_S-sure…?" Hesitation now laced Meer's voice heavily. 'Sara' had intentions, Meer knew that much, but what did she want from her, a normal, plain, average girl?_

Chapter 4 - Black

_Sara brought Meer into a vacant room, fairly big for only two occupants. She ushered Meer to sit down on one of the many chairs and pulled out a neatly stapled, thin pile of paper from the folder which Meer hadn't noticed her carrying before. The poor confused girl was given a pen and was told to complete those papers._

'What is it? First page… multiple choice questions… second page, the same, third, fourth… how many pages are there?! And why am I the only one here?' _Meer wondered what the 'quiz' had to do with her._

_Meer looked up to the elder lady, "Ms. Sara," she began, but was smoothly cut off._

"_I'm a volunteer worker for the government, we do the little things that they don't really notice; and lately we're taking random citizens to do surveys. The purpose is to know what the PLANT population think of our current leader, Chairman Gilbert Durandal, and how much his people are willing to chip in to help our nation." Sara explained, "And you, Ms. Meer, is a lucky duck! Now you'll be able to voice your opinions."_

_Sara's smile was disturbing to Meer - no exact reason as to why, it was just… somehow disturbing. It was like she knew something that she's not willing to share, and it had to do with her._

"_Will you help us Ms. Meer?" Sara spoke smoothly, in a very persuasive manner._

_The noir haired girl tried to smile a bit, "…Of course, it shouldn't take too long…" and she started to answer, question after question._

_Meer ended up finding out that the 'survey' didn't only consist of multiple questions, but word answers as well. The writing part took the longest; it seems as though the 'survey' is more about her loyalty to PLANTs, and nothing about the government. Meer had been expecting a wider variety of questions, not all of them something like," Your family, your race, the current chairman or PLANT? Choose one only."_

'This is absolutely ridiculous, why would I ever think of this? But I'd rather choose PLANT; my family wouldn't even care if I weren't there.' _Meer rolled her eyes at that thought, thinking back to their family gathering._

_When Meer finally finished the survey, it was already early evening. Sara would be meeting her tomorrow at the café near the building, but on the other side of town, where it was more secluded, for the _second_ part of the survey._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

That was one hell of a survey. I thought there'd be questions like: "Do you think the government uses money wisely?" "What do you think of the community services?" or "How often do you use the public utilities, such as public libraries, swimming pools, ice skating rinks, community centres, et cetera?"

Lady Luck must've hated the hell outta me for having such a scary woman be my 'surveyor.'

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_Meer's POV_

_As I was told, I met Ms. Sara at _Le Café de Chanson_ at noon. Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one there waiting for me. What made it exceptionally awkward was not only the fact that her company was a dude who was dressed in black from head to toe with huge dark glasses in a dimly lit café, but also the fact that he wasn't seated like any of the other customers in the coffee shop. He was standing behind Ms. Sara like a bodyguard. It didn't even cross my mind that Ms. Sara was so… rich and famous that she'd need a bodyguard._

_Ms. Sara must've felt me staring, and waved me over._

"_Good afternoon, Ms. Meer. This is Krane," Ms. Sara spoke first, introducing the guy who could be camouflaged in a pile of coal. _

"_Good afternoon. Nice to meet you Mr. Krane," I thought that out of respect I should shake his hand, but when I started reaching out, he cut me off when he turned towards me and gave the slightest of a nod, then turned back staring forward… at nothing. I suppose it's some bodyguard formalities._

_Nuh… "Crane" isn't important right now. Ms. Sara suggested that we eat lunch first before doing the rest of the so called survey._

_I don't think the café was really for full meal eating purposes. The dishes were small, almost like it was a café for little get-togethers – where people visit for homey, comfortable cafés and dainty drionks and snacks. At least the atmosphere in there was nice._

"_Krane," Ms. Sara spoke to Mr. Krane without even taking her eyes off the menu. She really did have some status… "Why don't you go for lunch while I enjoy mine here with Ms. Meer? I'll call you when we're finished." I saw Mr. K nodded and left through the front door, where the little bell attached to the hinge tinkled. Yes, Mr. CRANE, flap, flap and fly away._

_Only then I noticed how Ms. Sara had a way with words; the things she says would be an inquiry, and it 'seems' like she's allowing you to reject, but then again… it doesn't really give you a choice to answer with what she doesn't want. How come I always notice people with this quality yet I don't seem to have it?_

"_Have you chosen Ms. Meer?" this time, Ms. Sara's already put down her menu and looking at me._

_I nodded and tried to smile, "Yeah, but please, just call me Meer, Ms. Sara," I put my menu down as well._

"_I will if you call me just Sara instead. I admit, Meer does sound better than Ms. Meer," Ms. Sara told me while catching the attention of a waiter. The fact that she doesn't always look at people when talking intimidates me. It seems like she has so much power…_

_After the waiter bowed and left with our orders, Sara suddenly seemed friendlier. She was smiling and looking at me when speaking. "Now that there are no guys around, we can have a girl to girl talk." It seemed a bit weird with Sara talking to me like this, but she was only trying to be friendly, right? "You seem to be so hesitant with me around. I hope I'm not scaring you." Gee, Sara sure was smiling a lot…_

"_No… of course not, it just seems a bit strange having lunch with one of the judges that would marking my performance later," I explained, as nicely as I possibly could._

"_Don't worry about it, I do this with almost everyone I survey, to make it seem more natural. So it's more of a girl talk than this being marked down. If on paper I asked you about your favourite celebrity, you'd probably answer with someone civil, but in person, you could probably answer comfortably with a porn star's name," Sara laughed, she seems like such a nice woman now that I know her a few hours longer._

_I couldn't help but tell her that my favourite public figure was Lacus Clyne._

"_See? Talking like friends can get me easy and honest answers." _

_This woman was a genius with word! I didn't even notice she got that outta me. Right after she pointed out her way of doing things, I fell for it._

"_You're amazing at your job," It was a wholehearted compliment from me, which is rare._

"_That's how I get paid, darling," she laughed. "Lacus Clyne is a worldwide icon, whoever doesn't know her must live under a rock... You joined the singing competition, I'm guessing you like singing?"_

"…_I like it," It was a bit embarrassing to admit this, since I've never been recognized for my voice, "but I'm not sure if I'm good at it."_

"_Dear, you wouldn't have made it so far if you were any less than good," I wasn't used to such praises, and it wasn't from Adhara either, I know she might tell me this cuz I'm her best friend, but I barely know this woman… I must be something if she's complimenting me like this…_

"_Have you ever thought of becoming a pop star? You joined because you want to be something like your idol, right?" Sara asked seriously, like she was a close friend of mine._

"_Well, my friend kinda pushed me into joining… But, being a celeb isn't something that could happen so easily. No, I haven't thought of that before." For a moment, Sara's words evoked images of me, on a stage. Holding a microphone and loved by fans… it seems utterly impossible._

"_Just a wandering thought Meer. I used to dream of becoming a kung fu actress, if you've seen those old movies. When I was little I'd think I could replace one of those stars with myself. I used to have long hair, just like those girls, and I was blonde and physically fit, so I thought I could become one of them. But later on I found out, it wasn't all real kung fu, and there went that dream." Sara shared her ex-dream happily with me. "Imagination was a good friend, I suppose you weren't and still aren't as wild as I was. Seven part good and three part bad," Sara is indeed a very nice person._

_When we finished our lunch I realized how Sara's able to make me feel comfortable, but whenever I thought of her purpose, I wonder how much she got out of me? I did spill a lot of things… that was her talent, but how much did I spill?_

_To my surprise, when the bill came, Sara put down two crisp bills and started getting up, saying it was her treat. I tried to pay her back, but there was absolutely no way she even considered taking my money, I started feeling bad and ask how I could repay her for lunch, she replied with a mysterious smile and a 'follow me.'_

_She phoned someone – Krane I presume, and Krane's car came in two minutes flat. I knew it was his car 'cuz like how he dressed, was also black, the windows were so tinted I wondered if people could see from the inside._

_Krane came out and opened the backseat door for us, Sara didn't tell him where to go, but they seem to have something planned already. The windows were so dark I had a hard time looking through it to see where Sara was bringing me. The only place I could see through was the front, but Sara was preoccupying me with chatting anyways._

_When the car stopped, I looked out the front glass, the only place light shone through. We seemed to be in front of a building. Krane opened the door for us and once I was outside, I saw that save for the half a dozen sleek black cars and a limousine - the parking lot was vacant. Everywhere around the building looked unfamiliar to me as well, and there weren't any street signs. Sara isn't a kidnapper, is she…? _

"_C'mon, let's go. They don't like waiting," Sara waved me to follow her confident strides while Krane locked the car as well as setting the alarm._

"…_Um, Sara… who's 'they?'" I asked, but I'm not sure if I really wanted an answer._

_Sara stopped walking so unexpectedly that I would've bumped into her if I didn't skid on my heels. Turning around, she smiled brightly, something I was slightly unease about. "To see if you really are good." The reflection of the sunlight in her sunglasses blinded me as I looked at her; she turned back around and continued walking swiftly._

_As we entered through the front doors Krane held open, a lady who looked not much older than me bowed lightly from behind the reception desk, "Good afternoon, Ms, Sara."_

_Sara only nodded, not even looking at the girl, "Our guest, Ms. Meer Campbell," her thumb pointed over her shoulder, directing at me. I nodded and smiled nervously, Sara was back in her intimidating mode…_

_We approached a pair of double doors with two guards standing on each side. As we approached, they put on a look that even with their ridiculously dark sun specs on I could tell it meant "Halt."_

_Sara stopped about a meter from them, reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew out something that resembled an identification card and passed it on to the man on the right. With an aura of status, Sara raised her hand and tilted her head slightly downwards and drew off her sunglasses. With a flick of her head, she flipped the bangs of her blonde hair aside and rested her shades on top of her head. Just as she finished that movement, the guard gave her back the card and they both opened the doors, "Good afternoon Ms .Sara."_

_Sara nodded, again without looking at either of them._

_Who's inside the room that needed such tight security?_ _I was nervous, no doubt… _

"It is the nature of desire not to be satisfied, and most men live only for the gratification of it." - Aristotle

**AUTHOR:**

Post Date: Aug. 17th '07


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **

**AUTHOR:**

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously on chapter 4:_

_Sara stopped about a meter from them, reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew out something that resembled an identification card and passed it on to the man on the right. With an aura of status, Sara raised her hand and tilted her head slightly downwards and drew off her sunglasses. With a flick of her head, she flipped the bangs of her blonde hair aside and rested her shades on top of her head. Just as she finished that movement, the guard gave her back the card and they both opened the doors, "Good afternoon Ms .Sara."_

_Sara nodded, again without looking at either of them._

_Who's inside the room that needed such tight security?_ _I was nervous, no doubt… _

Chapter 5 – Rotten Tomatoes

Meer's POV

_I followed Sara through the double doors and the first thing I noticed was the beautiful and expensive-looking decor. I was so busy looking up at the ceiling engraved with mystical animals that I didn't notice anything or anyone else in the room._

"_Is she the girl, Sara?" I heard a gruff voice echoing from the other side of the enormous room. My head snapped from the ceiling to the source of the voice, startled by how harsh the tone was._

"_Oz, you're holding her profile, I believe it says that her _name_ is Meer Campbell, not 'Girl,'" Sara replied sternly, sounding utterly irritated. 'Mr. Oz' looked like a man in his sixties, and was the most striking of everyone gathered in the room._

"_Matters not Sara, it's going to change anyways if the _Girl_ is as good as you've told us," the man smirked, enunciating 'Girl' mockingly._

_I didn't really like what was going on as of the moment; reason number one being 'forced' to come here without me knowing why; number two, the old man likes to call me '_Girl;_ number three, I don't understand him, and number four, he looks ridiculously ugly smirking - so ugly that it's disturbing. Even Scruffy looked better when he yawned without covering his mouth with his paw…_

"_Well Meer, have you chosen a song for the competition next week?" Sara asked me, seemingly trying to ignore the old man._

"_Yes, I've chosen the song, but I haven't really practiced it yet," I told her, taking her lead and trying to ignore the old man sitting on his swivel chair whose skin looked like he came out of a washing machine: wrinkly and dry._

"_That's alright, you have potential. Besides, that'll show how good you are," Sara's lips curved into a smile that told me she had confidence - in me! "Alright," Sara turned to everyone in the room, "this is Meer, Meer Campbell. And from what Mr. Oz just said, I suppose _he_ already showed you guys the recording?" People nodded, but I had no idea who they were referring to 'he.'_

"_Meer," Sara caught my attention, "That's our band, they'll play the music for your song," Sara's perfectly manicured index finger pointed to a group all dressed – again- in black. "That's Blade, our technician," Sara pointed at the young man in front of three computer monitors. "And those are who you're performing to, so kind of like your judges," she finished, pointing to the row of adults. "What's your song?"_

_I was still lost, sadly lost. I had absolutely no idea what this was about. Why were there judges? And why was I even here? Hope I won't get in trouble… Scruffy, remember to pray for me._

"_Lacus Clyne's Shizukana Yoru ni (In this Quiet Night)," I replied. Adhara helped me choose the song last night when I called her, I told her about me passing the cut, but not Sara's 'survey', I didn't think she'd take it too well._

"_That's great!" Sara exclaimed, looking rather pleased. She pushed me in front of the microphone that I haven't noticed before and gave me the lyrics Blade just printed out, in case I haven't memorized it yet, which I have. "Take a look over the lyrics while the band rehearses a bit, 'kay?" With that, Sara sashayed to an empty seat along with the other judges._

_I nervously skimmed over the lyrics again, even if I did know them. I heard the band practicing the music; they were pretty good. I kept skimmed and mouthed the lyrics, and occasionally sang the parts I wasn't too positive of quietly. When the music behind me stopped, I knew that they've finished practicing, and my time was up._

_I looked up from the sheet and the conductor looked at me, waiting for my approval to start. I nodded at the neatly dressed man and he turned towards the group, motioning his right hand in a four-four beat rhythm. The music started after the conductor gave them two bars; the grand piano played the chorus in place of the missing instruments. I watched his hand carefully, and waited for the sixth bar to come, which was my turn to start._

_Much to a surprise, the conductor turned towards me at about bar five and guided his left hand just for me, and cued when I needed to start._

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no

(In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you)

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite

(During that time, your smile has faded away)

_I was a bit nervous that I might've been off key or a bit too slow, but that didn't linger in my thoughts too long; the judges instantly looked at me weirdly after my second line. Only Sara remained looking cool. I doubted they liked what I was doing and was about to stop when Sara smiled at me and nodded, I took that as a signal that she wanted me to continue singing._

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite

(Now that a little time has passed)

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne

(Fond memories start to resurface)

_I closed my eyes, preparing for the chorus, my favourite part…_

hoshi no furu basho de

(At the place where stars fall)

anata ga waratte irukoto wo

(I'm always wishing for your laughter)

itsumo negatteta

(Even though we're apart now)

ima tookutemo

mata aeru yo ne

(We can meet again, right?)

_I opened my eyes while staying quiet during my three bar rest; I saw that the judges all looked somewhat pleased. Even 'Mr. Oz's' expression looked _somewhat_ better. I then turned to the band, waiting for the conductor's signal and listening to the music; I noticed that most of the brass band members, who didn't need to play in this song, were almost _gawking_ at me. Not trying to be offensive, but they looked scarily demented. A hand rose and caught my attention, diverting it back to the music. The end of my rest was near and I opened my mouth to sing again._

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute

(From when has my smile faded this much)

_The rhythm picked up and I started to fall into my so-called 'singing mode' again._

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara

(Since it was shattered by one mistake)

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete

(Change only the precious things into light and)

tooi sora koete yuku tsuuosade

(Go beyond the sky with fortitude)

hoshi no furu basho e

(To the place where stars fall)

omoi wo anata ni todoketai

(I want my thoughts to reach you)

itsumo soba ni iru

(I am always by your side)

sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara

(Since I will embrace that coldness)

ima toukutemo

(Even though we're apart now)

kitto aerune

(We will definitely be back together)

_It was the long wait until the last line; the original had echoes of Ms. Clyne's voice of the other lines previously sang, but I don't think I'll be able to do that without the technical work. The ending soon came and this time, the conductor only looked at me, but didn't cue me._

shizuka na yoru ni

(In this quiet night)

_The conductor slowly balled his hand, cutting off all the instruments. I stood still, not knowing where I was supposed to go. Then, all of a sudden, they clapped! Even the pianist who was playing did! I just found it startling that he noticed my singing even when he was so concentrated on playing._

"_Good job Meer!" Sara came up to me and smiled. I didn't think that it was the best I could do, but they all seemed very happy. Sara took my hand and led me to the rest of the judges._

"_My," the lady with the most awkward metallic red hair started, "you are a rare find, Ms. Campbell!" Her eyes lit up, very much excited to hear me sing._

"_Absolutely! One in a gazillion!" the fatherly looking man next to her agreed. And everyone else started to throw out their compliments. All but 'Mr. Oz.'_

"_Well, Wizard of Oz?" Sara addressed Mr. Oz loudly, enough to hush the other people. "What did you think of Meer?" Her smile was so taunting that it made me worry, Mr. Oz seems very… strict, and I have the feeling that he isn't too fond of me already. What if he downright insults me?_

_Silence. "… Ms. Meer did fine, _just_ fine," Mr. Oz finally said. It was a degrading on my part, _just_ fine… Mr. Oz smirked at me, "But Sara, there's one thing I'm quite confused about..." he looked in Sara's direction with a haughty gaze, "why do you seem so proud of Ms. Meer? After all, she's nothing but an imitator… And if she passes, she'll be no more than an impersonator…" he kept jeering on… _

_Then finally I noticed that he was talking about me. ME! An imitator, impersonator? Singing Ms. Lacus' song does _not_ make me an imposter! And pass what? That jerk! _

_However bad I thought of Mr. Oz didn't make me feel any better. No matter how cruel or bad his attitude could be, he may still be telling the truth: the fact that I'm incapable of making anyone proud. _

_I felt tears burn my eyes, swarming dangerously close to the brim of my bottom lashes. I couldn't cry here, not in front of so many people; and especially not in front of a man who's just insulted me. I absolutely cannot show him that I'm brokenly trampled over by his words! So I bowed my head lower, once again using the advantage of having bangs: to shadow my eyes – which I'm quite sure have started watering._

_The room was still quiet from what Mr. Oz said, everyone was either looking at me or him – whom I still don't quite understand. I inched closer to Sara and spoke in a quivery voice suddenly loud in the dead silence that I assume everyone heard. "…Excuse me Sara… I think I have something to attend to…" I was turning to leave when Sara firmly planted her palm around my wrist._

_With a challenging glare Sara announced, "Mr. Oz, I dare you to repeat that." She definitely looked furious; I suppose degrading me like that humiliates her as well. After all, she did bring me here._

"_Tch," Mr. Oz scoffed, "Saying it again would only hurt your little friend more Sara. But for your sake, I'll say it again. Listen carefully so I won't have to repeat it again later, alright?"_

"_Oh, puh-lease Wizard Oz. If you can't see, my friend here isn't 'little,' you should pay attention to people, sheesh!" Sara snared back in my defense. I do thank her for standing up for me like that, but I don't think I can bear hearing it again._

"_She's little compared to me Sara. I said that she'll be nothing but an impersonator; and impersonators are nothing! They're nothing as themselves, so they choose to succeed as somebody else," Mr. Oz repeated, and added even more of Elise and Lelia's tone._

"_Now, now Mr. Oz, Ms. Campbell here doesn't deserve such criticism. I personally thought that Ms. Campbell did well, even better than the recording," A new voice erupted from the double doors._

I'm not going to die because I failed as someone else. I'm going to succeed as myself. - Margaret Cho

**AUTHOR:**

Post Date: Aug. 26th '07


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:**

**AUTHOR:**

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

_Previously on chapter 5:_

"_Now, now Mr. Oz, Ms. Campbell here doesn't deserve such criticism. I personally thought that Ms. Campbell did well, even better than the recording," A new voice erupted from the double doors._

Chapter 6 – My Chance to be…

Meer's POV

Opportunities don't act like door to door salesmen. The salesmen may come back to pester you again and again; but chances are, opportunities go look for somebody else.

That's what father always told us since we were little. And as true and meaningful as it _sounds_, it got me into trouble too many times to count. Let me name the few outrageous ones:

There was my grade six math teacher who volunteered to do a one-on-one tutor with me when my marks were dropping; he ended up using his so-called 'good technique' by locking me in a room with math drills, and I couldn't leave until I got them done and correct. I ended up staying there all night – without food, water or a toilet!

Then there was the free yoga class that the school provided, when the male coach who was instructing came around to correct our position, he put his hand flat on my chest and pushed, telling me that I needed my back straighter, then groped my buttock, saying some other crap. If I told somebody about that, they might just think I'm over paranoid and that's their way of teaching… but no normal coach would wink at you and say – and let me directly quote -, "See me after class, we'll do some exercise with those sexy booty you've got there."

My ex, Kia. He was sending me home from our first date and was about to leave me on my doorstep when father just _had_ to open the door unexpectedly and invite him in for coffee. He somehow got on father's good side by telling him that he wants to be an accountant, which is an extreme lie; so after dating him for about a month, he invited me to go clubbing with his so-called healthy friends. Ends up that he wanted to drug and bed me; thank goodness the girlfriend of his friend was nice enough to drag me off to the washroom with her just when I was about to drink the soda Kia got me and tell me about what she saw.

With all those results of what my father told me, I should've known that I shouldn't listen to that line anymore. But I guess sometimes, it's more than the opportunities that count, there's the temptation as well.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"_Now, now Mr. Oz, Ms. Campbell here doesn't deserve such criticism. I personally thought that Ms. Campbell did well, even better than the recording," A new voice erupted from the double doors._

_Meer turned around at the voice, it sounded vaguely familiar, but she wasn't able to remember correctly where exactly she heard it._

_All was answered when everyone in the room stood up in unison "Chairman Durandal," they echoed with a light tip of their head, everyone but Meer._

"_And yes, Chairman, I agree, Meer sounds absolutely refined in person," Sara concurred._

"_Why thank you for agreeing, Sara. I'm glad to have a musician to side with me, after all, I'm only a politician, I know near nothing about music," the black haired man joked with the blonde. All the while, Meer was still lost in shock; the chairman, for some unnamed reason, was right in front of her, in less than five meters away!_

"_Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Meer, I haven't introduced myself yet," the chairman walked towards Meer with an aura of anticipation, and stood tall right in front of her. "Politician Gilbert Durandal," he raised his right hand out at his stomach level, waiting for a handshake._

_It wasn't until Sara asked if she was okay that she finally registered that the chairman was standing with his hand out, waiting for an introduction._

_Mutely nodding awkwardly towards Sara, Meer faced the taller man and nervously smiled, "Chairman Durandal, I'm… uh… Meer… Meer Campbell," she finished off uncomfortably, and engaged herself timidly in a handclasp with the man, whose grip was firm – the kind businessmen are 'suppose' to have._

_Meer quickly slipped her and away after her short and shy handshake, which made the chairman laugh at the young girl's bashfulness. "Well, Ms. Meer, I seem to already have approval from the judges here from their reaction," He looked around at the people still standing, in which he received nods. "I have a proposal for you, why don't we have our tea while I speak to you about it?" The uncertainty in Meer's worried eyes seems to have spoken her insecurities, "Sara should come as well, could you Sara?" _

_Meer turned towards Sara, still looking quite unsure, but when Sara nodded, Meer's eyes were instantly free of anxiety._

_The chairman smiled, and proposed the idea of having tea together again, this time, Meer accepted since she knew Sara was going to be there as well._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_The three were seated by a round outdoor table made of heavy plastic. If it weren't for the stronger looking material that made up the furniture, one might think that it was the kind that would be blown away by a strong gust of wind – but the table and chairs looked expensively made, just suited for the chairman himself._

_Before anyone started speaking, an aluminum cart was driven onto the cemented part of the garden where the table was. The lady whose dress resembled a maid's didn't speak, but only bowed slightly at the chairman and Sara, completely ignoring their guest. Stepping on the pedal behind one of the wheels of the cart to stop it from sliding away, she placed three dainty little teacups onto its saucer with a spoon in front of each occupant on the sturdy table._

_Still, nobody has spoken. Chairman Durandal was constantly making eye contact with Sara whose pale skin has turned rosy from the mischievous gaze set upon her. Meer was indulged in watching every flawless movement of the lady serving them, fascinated by how perfectly accurate she poured the tea in each cup; completely forgetting about her two companions._

_The lady left the blue china teapot on the side of the table and put the tray of freshly cut lemon slices, sugar cubes and honey beside the pot of orange pekoe. And lastly, the lady put the multi-level biscuit stand in the middle, then sliding each treat filled plate carefully onto each level. The maid, the only productive person around, finished her work, bowed slightly again and left with the cart._

_Chairman Durandal immediately stopped paying _too much_ attention to Sara and started a small talk. "Meer, do try some of the treats, our cook takes pride in his deserts and sweets, it's unfortunate that I'm not especially fond of sugar," The chairman's smile was so sincere that Meer found it hard to respond. She could only nod and took a rectangular biscuit from one of the lower dishes. After a timid bite, she found it hard not to finish the treat; it was, as the chairman said, something worth to take pride in, if only she made it…_

"_They're great!" Meer replied the chairman's waiting gaze. Then they started with some casual topics, making Meer forget the fact that the chairman was supposed to have a 'proposal' for her._

_They ate more treats, with Meer and Sara eating the more sugary ones while the chairman mainly stuck with oatmeal and raisin cookies. The situation then was friendly, not only did she forget that there was supposed to be a purpose of this meeting, but she can barely remember that Gilbert Durandal was a man with authority, the chairman of PLANTs._

"_Say Meer," Gilert started, still with the smile from their previous laugh, "from what the judges said, you have a great voice and potential in singing." _

"_Umm… I'm not too sure really, the competition was just for fun," Meer humbly replied, comfortable with talking in a friendly manner with the chairman._

"_We were wondering if you would like to be the next rising star of PLANTs," Gilbert leaned forward with his hands clasped on top of the table._

_Meer was shocked at the offer, she really never thought the meeting would lead into something like that!_

_But unknown to her, the next line would throw her in even more of an astonished state._

"_Meer, think about it, you can be the next super star, the next idol of everyone, the next…"_

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

I could be the next mistake of the world. The next and last fault I could commit.

Gilbert Durandal is a foxy man. He's a true politician, someone who can derive your trust fully, making empty promises while crossing his fingers behind his back. That's what they all do during elections right? They say that they'll build more public facilities, split more money for education and hospitals, end war et cetra, et cetra. And in the end, it's all a phony… they'll all somehow viewed as selfless people, volunteering themselves to lead a group and do all those things for the people… but then again, they're selfish… all of them.

The nature of human beings is that they'll strive for their desires, and Durandal wanted the people of PLANTs' trust, by bringing Lacus Clyne back. To show _his_ citizens that he has the ability to bring her back… to bring a fake back. Just like Mr Oz said, '…_nothing but an imitator…'_

Saddening, but true…

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"_Meer, think about it, you can be the next super star, the next idol of everyone, the next Lacus Clyne," The chairman sounded excited himself._

"…_The next Lacus Clyne…?" Meer sounded confused, how could a girl like her be… a Lacus Clyne? That's utterly ridiculous!_

_Chairman Durandal smiled calmly, "You don't have to be the _next_ Lacus Clyne," he leaned in even more, like he was telling a secret, "you can _be_ Lacus Clyne."_

"_Huh?!" Meer was taken aback by the use of different word. 'I won't be the next Lacus Clyne, but just _be_ her?'_

"_What do you say, Meer? I know this seems very confusing, but let me tell you, you will be very helpful to the PLANTs' citizens and ZAFT," The black haired man told her, sounding truthfully earnest. What he left out though, was that Meer'd be even more helpful to him – not just PLANTs and ZAFT._

_Meer was still confused, 'He wants me to actually _be_ Lacus Clyne? Is that even possible?'_

"_How…?" She voiced, she wanted to know more, she wanted to help, she wanted to be useful and capable, unlike what her cousins thought of her._

_This time, it was Sara who answered, "Meer, I hope you do know that after Lacus Clyne mysteriously disappeared, everyone in PLANTs has been worried and uptight."_

"_Of course, Lacus Clyne is the voice of all citizens of PLANTS, our symbol of peace and our idol…" Meer spoke her thoughts of what Lacus Clyne was to her._

"_Yes, she is, but after her disappearance, ZAFT soldiers have been now wondering why she left and since our symbol of peace is gone, the number of citizens joining ZAFT has decreased. As well as our citizens', some are uneasy with her vanishing act, or if she's been taken away by force," Sara explained as pitifully as she could. "So we need you Meer! Your voice resembles Lacus Clyne's in so many ways it's impossible to tell the difference of you two… Our people need to be reassured that they're safe, as well as their idol, only you can help us Meer."_

"_I… I'm not sure I can han-" Meer was sharply cut off by the ringing of her of her cell phone. By the sound of the music, it indicated that the caller is someone who seldom or has never called her before._

"_Oh… Sorry, please excuse me," Meer took out her cell phone from the side pocket of her purse and walked a distance from the table before looking at the caller ID. It was the third surprise of her day… _

'_Elise May Campbell' was written on the LCD screen of her cell phone._

_It has to be something of importance if Elise called her; she flipped the cover open and pressed the button with the picture of a green phone. "Hello, Elise?"_

"_Meer Campbell, where on PLANTs are you?!" Elise' undeniably irritated voice rang through the earpiece._

"_Umm… Well. I'm sorta no-" And again, Meer's reply was cut off._

"_Meer! I don't care where you are! Just get to the Healing Hands Hospital, now!" Elise shouted, her mood was definitely impatient._

_Sure, Elise sounded hostile as always, but there was a shade of fear beneath the ferocity. "Why?" _

"_Meer Campbell, this really isn't the time for questions! Mia was in a car accident, she's losing blood, and the hospital doesn't have her type, O negative. She can't receive blood from any other donors unless they also have type O negative. None of us here have O negative, the doctors say that it's too dangerous to have her transfer to elsewhere now and all the hospitals in the area are not public, so they refuse to send HH Hospital any," Elise sounded quite rushed and flustered, while Meer was silent, trying to absorb the information she just received. "Meer, you're her twin, and we saw in your folder that you have O negative. I know this sound unlike me and I wouldn't be doing this if Mia wasn't my cousin and everyone else doesn't have enough will power to stop crying their eyes out, but Meer, come now! Or else Mia could possibly die!" Elise actually sounded pleading and vulnerable for once, but Meer was still shocked. "Meer!"_

"_Yes… I'll come now… but it might take a bit of time, I'm not quite sure where I am," Meer found her voice._

"_Take a taxi, they ought to know!" Elise' voice sounded like she had a stuffy nose._

"_Alright, I'm coming," And Meer snapped her cell phone shut running over to the chairman and Sara, telling them that she had to leave to the hospital._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_As soon as I told the chairman and Sara that I needed to go to the hospital, Chairman Durandal quickly went to the phone nearby and pressed an extension, the PA system came on and he called for Krane to get the car ready. Sara and the chairman then walked me through doors and halls while he took out his cell phone and called the police station, telling them not to bother if they spot Krane's car speeding. _

_That simple gesture of Chairman Durandal's was very nice, and I was grateful for it._

_Apparently, I wasn't able to see where I was brought to the first time when Sara was with me; and the same with this time when leaving, I was so caught up in worrying about Quincy's condition and phoning Elise asking her what floor and room number I was supposed to go to, I didn't notice my surroundings. _

_Perhaps Krane sped a lot, because in situations like this, I thought that it'd be described like the movies and books, always thinking, 'Why's it taking so long to get there?' or 'Hurry up and drive!' It really seemed like I got there in no time at all or maybe the call with Elise distracted me._

_Krane unlocked the car doors and I pulled the door handle quickly, almost breaking it. Leaping off the leather seats, I said a very brief thank you to Krane and ran to the rotating doors, almost getting caught between them._

_I ran pass the mob of people in the foyer crowding in front of the information desk, suddenly glad that I had asked Elise ahead of time which floor I needed to be on. I ran into the elevator as soon as the few people inside walked out, I quickly pressed the button with two arrows facing each other with the point, closing the door and then the number 6 button._

_The elevator stopped at the third floor with a lady trying to pull the kid inside the elevator. Later on, when it started taking a while, the lady simply apologized and told her to be on her way instead. A tiny 'ding' sound rang in the small space, indicating the arrival to the sixth floor. _

_I ran towards the metal doors that were starting to sliding apart. It didn't take long for me to find out where my family were. They were the mob of people down the hallway, some standing against the wall and some sitting on the row of plastic chairs. _

_Cerena was the first to notice me. Her eyes were puffy and swollen as she looked at me with a small smile, "Cousin Meer!" Everyone turned to look at me with the tiniest spark of hope._

"_Where do I go?" I asked immediately without even greeting them. Cerena approached me and took a hold of my wrist and lead me to one of the doors on the opposite side of where everyone was. _

_Cerena knocked on the wooden door and waited. The door swung open with a mid aged lady behind it. "You must be the poor girl's twin," the mauve haired lady concluded._

"_Yes, "I replied breathlessly as she led us into the room. "Are you going to test my blood?"_

_The lady nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry, this has to be done really quickly, your sister might not be able to wait long."_

_I nodded as I drew my sleeve upwards. The doctor used a needle to withdrawal three tubes of blood. The test took about ten minutes - the longest ten minutes of my life._

_The lady, Ms. Reid, came back with a relieved smile, a good sign I believe. She told Cerena and me that I was an O negative, but they hadn't compared our blood together since the process would take too much time. Ms. Reid said that the hospital needed the legal parent's or guardian of Mia to approve since there is a risk to having me as her donor when our blood hasn't been compared to be absolutely positive that the upcoming procedure would be safe._

"_Ms. Reid," I called out to her as she was about to leave with the legal documents that Mom and Dad would have to sign, "why don't I start drawing blood now, it'll take much more time if you explain to Mom and Dad and get the papers signed, then come back to me for blood."_

"_That is an idea… But if your parents do not allow, would you be willing to leave your blood type in the hospital?" Ms. Reid asked me while dialing an extension, asking for another doctor to set me up and supervise me._

"_Yes, that would be fine," I replied. Ms. Reid told me that another doctor was coming and she left Cerena and me in the room._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_By the time Ms. Reid came back with signed sheets, I was already feeling light headed from the retraction of my blood. Cerena was by my side holding a glass of water for me while the doctor was carefully monitoring the bag of blood._

"_I got the sheets signed, Ms. Meer," She told me lightly._

"_That's great, how's Mia doing?" I was beyond worried, that was my twin, and this procedure sounded risky from what Ms. Reid told me. But now, I barely have enough stamina to even stay awake, I was on my fourth bag of blood._

"_Her pulse is dropping, very slowly though. That's one of the advantages of being a coordinator," She replied my question. _

_The last thing I remember was hearing a rush of footsteps past the door after Ms. Reid took three bags full of my blood. My head felt like it was spinning and my sight was unfocused, after that, I fell asleep._

Opportunities don't act like door to door salesmen. The salesmen may come back to pester you again and again; but chances are, opportunities go look for somebody else.

**AUTHOR:**

Post Date: Sept. 9th '07


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** A PRO Meer story

**AUTHOR:** Aww, I haven't updated in so long I hope there's still readers reading this. Well, if there is (if not then I'm technically talking to me, myself and I, that's three audiences) I apologize for not updating in almost three months (since Sept. 9th). Blame my geography and science and music projects and homeworks (and my procrastination) for not working on stories.

**WARNINGS: **Unbeta read. Cuz I haven't updated in so long and I haven't talked to my beta reader (Blinkie) since...3 months ago? And I'd feel bad messaging her again just to ask for an unreciprocatable favor. [That's if "unreciprocatable" is an actual word...

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is a work of FAN-fiction. By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan, and does not (partially or wholly) own Gundam Seed (Destiny), or characters that have existed in the series. I only own the story plotline of THIS fan fiction. Any resemblance of actual events, stories, locales, news, persons (living or dead) are merely coincidental.

Failure – Meer's Story

By: Hades.Throne.heiress

_Previously on chapter 6:_

_The last thing I remember was hearing a rush of footsteps past the door after Ms. Reid took three bags full of my blood. My head felt like it was spinning and my sight was unfocused, after that, I fell asleep._

Chapter 7 - Fault

That was day where too many things happened. It day where I got to have tea with Chairman Durandal; the day Mia got into a life threatening accident; the day I was sentenced guilty of her death.

It wasn't my fault though, it really wasn't! …I think… I know I wasn't the one who caused her to be the victim in the accident, but I was one of the factors of why she died. And according to mother, it was my fault.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"_Umm…" My throat was dry, the room was too bright, my head was still feeling woozy and I can barely feel the existence of my arm._

"_Meer!" I heard a voice, definitely a girl, but who, I couldn't really tell. "Meer? Are you alright?" She spoke again, but even if I did recognize her, I wouldn't be able to reply with my sandpapery throat. I tried to clear my throat in hopes of getting some saliva there somehow, but I ended up coughing from an itch._

_Somebody pressed a round brim by my lips with a low level of liquid that brushed against my skin; I instinctively parted my lips to welcome the flavorless liquid to moisten my hoarse throat._

_When I was awake enough, I tried again to open my eyes, but it was still too bright, I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light with the hand I could control._

_Through my narrowed, sleepy eyes, I found a worried looking Cerena with me in a white room. I was not familiar with such plain walls, nor do I recognize any of the furniture in the room. I blinked hard again, trying to fix my eyes' bluish focus as well in an attempt to remember what caused me to feel so weak to begin with._

_I had lunch with Sara, and then went to a building, I sang, had the most wondrous meeting with the Oz guy, got to have tea with the Chairman… and he had a proposal for me… Then what happened? Elise phoned me… But what did she say?_

_I can't remember, I closed my eyes and my hand is now fisted and pounding on my forehead, trying to recall what happened and in a vain attempt to get more blood to my head. _

_My eyes snapped open; Elise called me about Mia getting into an accident. Krane got me here and I was giving blood… _then_ what happened?_

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

_Cerena watched as her semiconscious cousin's face flash through a series of emotions, mostly of recognition and confusion._

"_Meer? Are you alright?" Cerena asked again, thinking that Meer didn't hear her the first time._

_Meer stopped pounding on her forehead remembering that Cerena was with her. Opening her eyes to see her concerning blonde cousin, "What happened?" Meer's voice carried a tone that signified a lack of use in the recent hours._

_Cerena stood from her chair, turning towards the water dispenser while answering, "You were in the middle of drawing the fourth baggage of blood when you went unconscious, the doctor monitoring said it would be a risk to continue, so you stopped at three quarters of a bag." She returned to the bedside and handed the glass over to Meer, which was accepted gratefully._

_Taking a small sip, Meer looked up, Cerena wasn't as relaxed as she perhaps should be, "What about Mia?" she dared ask._

"…_Mia's still in the ER, they're still working on her, but before Ms. Reid left, she said that three bags of blood you gave should be enough to keep her stable," The young blonde smiled a tad too forcefully._

"_I see… How long have I been out?" Meer was full of questions then._

"_About…" Cerena looked down at her thin strapped watch, "…almost two hours, it's around six thirty now," she concluded. "Maybe you should rest more Meer…" She then suggested, perhaps uncomfortable answering Meer's questions, afraid that sooner or later she'd run out of answers._

"_Yeah… That sounds like a good idea actually…" The noir haired girl's shoulders drooped slightly, and momentarily closed her eyes. "Wake me up when there's news?" Meer tiredly cracked open one eye to look at her cousin, after such an eventful day, she was all worn out._

_Cerena brough on a small smile, "I will. I'm sure Mia'll fine. In the meantime, I'm going to get something to drink," and she left Meer alone in the room._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Just as I asked, I was awoken as soon as there was news about Mia's operation. Though it wasn't the expected news, nor was it the way I expected it to be delivered.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

"…_NOO! That's not it! It can't!"_

_Meer stirred in her light sleep, the loud screams and yells echoing down the hall was disturbing her nap._

_Meer was instantly awake as soon as the more people reacted to whatever the woman was screaming for, but Meer kept her eyes closed in hope that the noise would cease and she could go back to sleep. Few minutes later the volume of the screams and cries lessened, but the woman who first screamed was still in action. Meer knew that the woman wouldn't stop any time soon, so she decided to get up, she was starting to get thirsty anyways._

_Meer swung her legs over the side of the bed-like chair and proceeded to the water dispenser, on the way grabbing the paper cup she previously used. While she was slowly sipping her water, she wandered about Mia; the clock nailed against the wall showed it was already 7:20… almost an hour after Cerena left her._

_The lady yelling in anguish stopped and the noir haired girl was ever so grateful for the reclaimed silence; but then she suddenly thought, '_That voice sounded awfully famili-'

_The silence didn't last long as the lady Meer was just thinking of started to scream again. "It's _her_fault! SHE should die! That ill fated girl!" This time, the lady's tone didn't sound as painful, but more impulsive and was full of vengeance._

_Now Meer thought that voice was _really_familiar… "Mom!" A male voice called out, trying to catch the attention of his mother unsuccessfully. _

"_Aunty! It isn't anyone's fault," A higher pitched voice called. Meer could tell that the group was approaching her side of the hall and she didn't like that. It meant that the racket would take place closer to her… But the people who spoke next shocked her the most…_

"_Mira! Stop it!" A strong masculine voice boomed. Everyone there stopped talking, save for a few stifled sobs._

'Mira… Mira… that's mother's name…. are they talking about… Mia? They can't be! She's safe! She has to be…' _Meer thought to herself as confirmation came._

"_Mister and Missus Campbell's! Please, keep your volume down, this is a hospital and there are patients resting… or at least _trying_ to rest," The voice of an annoyed lady quietly spat, trying to keep her language polite._

_Even through the thick wooden door, Meer could make out every word the nurse tried to say as quiet as possible. They _were_ talking about Mia…_

"_You be quiet woman!" Meer heard her mother hurl the words loudly at the lady, "You're not the one here's whose just lost their daughter!"_

"_I'm sorry for your loss Miss," The nurse said in a meaningless way in return, "but this isn't the place for you to release you emotions and mourn over deaths, especially if it will risk the health of the other people in the building. If you behaviour continues I'll have to ask you to leave."_

"_I don't CARE!" Mira was throwing a tantrum like an unreasonable child. "I wasn't talking to you, now move it!" After that, a string of apology was followed by a few different people._

_The door of the room Meer was in swung open, banging against the wall behind it, revealing Mira Campbell with her teary, swollen eyes and a face showing nothing but rage. In the background was Ms. Reid, positioned as a heap on the ground with Buron and Ona by her side, trying to help her stand._

"_Are you happy now, Meer?!" Meer never thought that her mother could muster a look that expressed murder… Never have Meer seen that side of Mira._

"…_Mo-ther…" She stuttered, still stunned with the overbearing news that drowned her._

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**

Often people who aren't at fault of anything will get blamed; sometimes, the person being blamed will even believe it over an extended period of time of being accused. But always, will every participant of the mishaps go through five stages of emotions before reaching acceptance.

_Registration._ The message of Mia's death reached my ears while I overheard the commotion.

_Shock._ My twin's death.

_Deny._ She couldn't have died… she had a bright future, she was a good person, and it was only a minor incident…

_Plead._ Mother cried endlessly for Mia… sometimes chocking out something between her continuous sobs about how the grim reaper should've taken me instead of her "_precious, precious Mia," _just as she said. And she would go down to Hades to pull her dearest daughter back in exchange for me, the "_ill fated girl."_

_Mourning._ Tears never ended from that day onward. Even at the memorial service, everybody mourned for her, and everybody hated me after mother told them how it happened. They all think it's my fault for not making it there earlier to do the blood test fully before injecting it into her body. They never thought that it was Mia's fault for putting herself in the accident, or the person who put her in the hospital, or my parents themselves when they were the ones who approved the doctors to proceed with Mia's operation with my blood. It was my fault for not making it earlier, for not having the exact same blood type as her, for her stupidity of jay walking when the lights were already flashing red… _I_ was and still am at fault for everything that happens… But I should've expected it; after all, I _am_ the ill fated girl.

And finally, the sixth stage, acceptance. They accepted Mia's death afterwards… but they never took me the same ever again. Mom wouldn't answer to my greetings throughout the day; she would try not to talk to me at all but when she did, they were monosyllabic phrases; teachers at school would pick on me; Mia's friends would shoot me dirty looks and they would get their boyfriends to throw their basketball or something straight at me. And my siblings also started to turn cold on me. Only Adhara treated me the same… or almost the same as before.

Life was a misery when Mia was still here… but when she left, life started to feel unbearable.

Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all. – William Goldman

**AUTHOR:** A short chapter compared to the previous one, but I hope you enjoyed it :) For those who haven't read my new story (new for a while now), Imaginary Christmas, check it out, even if you don't celebrate Christmas (my family doesn't celebrate Christmas, but it's an excuse for me to get presents :) ). Just go to my profile page and you'll find it; tell me how you feel about the story, I love knowing how readers feel about my writing skills (or the lack of it) and the story idea.

Click the weirdly coloured button to review, anonymous accepted.

Post Date: Dec. 7th '07


End file.
